


Match Unmade

by Blackelaments159



Series: Love In Other Dimensions [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Ami having no ones shit, Matchmaking, Multi, Saeko just wants to see her daughter happy and sucessful with a cute guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackelaments159/pseuds/Blackelaments159
Summary: Ami Mizuno just wants to study, hang out with her friends, and maybe save the world sometimes. She is not about this dating life, and she really wishes other people would get the memo.





	Match Unmade

‘It should be illegal to be that good looking.’ Ami does her best to keep her eyes down and not stare at the ridiculously good looking man in front of her. He’s easily on the same level as Mamoru and Haruka- maybe even more towards Michiru? Haruka was beautiful, but even her features were more rugged than Shuichi Minamino’s. Ami figures he’s probably mistaken for a woman just as much, if not more, than Haruka’s mistaken for a man.

From what Ami had been told of the situation, Saeko Mizuno had met and befriended Kazuya Hatanaka while he was helping to install a new, more efficient databasing software in the hospitals computers. Upon discovering that Ami was similar in age to both his son and step-son, he’d invited them to dinner with his family in the hopes that the children could be friends as well. Judging by the way that all three of the present adults kept making leading comments and questions at her and Minamino, her mother had left something out. This was an attempt at matchmaking her with the elder brother. And from the amusement in Minamino’s face and voice (and the barely restrained giggling of the younger brother, Shuichi Hatanaka, and wasn’t that awkward- step-brothers with the same given name?) she isn’t the only one wise to it. They aren’t exactly being subtle.

Ami makes a point of pretending she doesn’t notice how they’re trying to shape the conversation, shutting her side down with shy, obtuse responses that make the adults deflate a little each time while the boys look more and more amused. (She almost wishes that she could still play cold, and shut down this farce quickly, but she hasn’t been the cold, lonely girl who wished for someone to see past the genius since she met Usagi.) She’s fairly certain she has them both convinced that she’s most shy,boring, and naive girl on the planet, though judging by the glimmer of amusement that’s shining in Shiori Hatanaka’s eyes with Ami’s every response she’s on to her. That, or she just enjoys seeing her husband fail at matchmaking for their son. It’s hard to tell.

“Tell me, Ami, what do you do in your free time?”

“Study.” Deflate.

“No, no, dear, I mean when you’re not studying.”

“... Read?” If Mr. Hatanaka deflates anymore, Ami’s fairly certain his head will be on the table.

“Ami’s always been very dedicated to academics, and it’s really paid off for her. She was #1 in her whole year during the last round of exams. She’s alway been top of the class. And she joined the swim team for high school, didn’t you dear?” Eyes wide, head cocked like you can’t tell why she’s asking you this, and…

“Well, of course I did, Mother. I need to exercise to stay in good health so I can stay on top of my studies.” The younger brother looks like he’s about to start crying from the force of holding of his laughter.

Ami is no stranger to this game- she plays it regularly with the girls when they get into ‘Ami needs a boyfriend’ mode… which is anytime they aren’t looking for one themselves. Mrs. Hatanaka decides to throw her husband a bone.

“Shuichi was always the top of his class as well, even with all the events his clubs had.”

“Ah, yes, that’s right, dear. See, the two of you have a lot in common!” Her mother nods vigorously, and then, apparently tired of beating around the bush, says:

“Yes, absolutely. The two of you would be _such_ a cute couple.” Well then. Game over apparently.

“Mother, what are you talking about, I can’t _date him_.” The entire table stops and stares at her at once. Minamino and his mother have both raised their eyebrows at her, Mr. Hatanaka has deflated again, and the younger brother has given up on holding in his laughter.

Ami knows, deep down, that while wanting her to succeed, her mother and friends also just want her to be happy and live a fulfilling life. She just wishes they could all understand that she doesn’t need to date to be happy or fulfilled. Honestly, dating sounds more stressful than anything, and Ami wants no part of trying to juggle it with studying and saving the world on a weekly basis (sometimes twice before Friday).

“And why not, dear? It’s not like you’re seeing anyone else, are you?” Ami briefly wishes that it was in her character to drop her head to the table with a groan. It would really drive home how she was feeling.

“No, Mother, but Minamino is too old for me.” The look on her mother’s face says that she knows exactly how much of a bullshit response that is, and that she’s having no part of it.

“He’s only 19, Ami. The same age as your friend Usagi’s boyfriend, if I remember correctly.” The last bit is stated pointedly, with raised eyebrows. Why, _why_ did Ami insist on keeping her mother so up to date on her life? Time for the big guns then.

“Mother, Usagi is not a shining example of a balanced romantic and school life.” Her mother winced, know it was true. Ami loved the girl to death, but her favorite subjects were Naps, Lunch, and Mamoru. While her relationship with her prince was better than ever, her grades definitely weren’t. “I need to keep my grades up so I can get into a good college. I’m sorry, but there is nothing you can say that will convince me to date him.” Her mother sighs, giving in, but movement from in front of Ami catches her eye. Minamino’s leaning forward, elbow on the table, chin in his hand, and is giving her a smile that’s almost _too_ polite.

“Is that so?” Oh no.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Ami, you've done it now. In one small move you a.) made yourself interesting, and b.) issued a challenge. And as we all know, the only thing our favorite fox likes more than an interesting challenge is his mother.


End file.
